creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Watcher
I heard this story once, I thought the story was pretty crazy, but I don't think so anymore... There was this app called "Watcher" and it was basically one of those video apps like Vine or something. It was one of those crappy generic apps you'd find in an app store. It never became popular or anything, a few people used it, and then discarded it and stuck to the popular ones. The weird thing was that I knew a few people that used the app, and they all said that when they used the app and later on replayed the videos they noticed something really weird in all the videos. In each video there was some kind of figure standing in the background. At first I assumed it had been someone accidentally caught in the video, but all of my friends insisted they were either alone, or they had accounted for everyone that could have been in the video. The figure in the video was always slightly off camera. You couldn't make out the figure all the way, it looked like a blur, so most people assumed it was a terrible photo bomb, but a friend of mine that had a video editing program actually took the footage and was able to make out the figure in the background. He said it looked like an old, beat up metal mannequin in a parka. It had no eyes, and its head was scratched up and covered in rust. But my friend said he took the footage of several people he knew who had used the app and had reported the same anomaly and he said he found the thing in all the videos. This white, eyeless face with rust and scratches all over it in a parka. So I did a little digging into the app itself. I didn't turn up much about it, but I did turn up an interesting story. It seems the creator of the app was some kind of creep. Whenever users would sign up for the app he would use their personal data to stalk them. There were at least six girls who reported him stalking them. Apparently the guy died in some freak accident (like a car accident or something). Obviously the app was discontinued after rumors started circulating that the developer used the app to stalk people. A girl friend of mine told me something after she deleted the app though. She said that whenever she took selfies, or videos of herself, she continued to see the figure in the background of all the images. She would take the photos and videos using different apps like Instagram and stuff too. She started getting really paranoid, and she texted me one night and said she was laying in bed and she was afraid to look over into her closet... because it was standing inside. I told her to turn on all the lights in the house and sleep with all the lights on, but she said she was too scared to move. She continued on like this for a few months. She said sometimes she would hear something scuffling around under her bed, and she was certain it was that thing, but she would never get up and confirm it. When she went to the police and said she was being stalked, and that someone had been breaking into her house, they couldn't confirm anything. There were no signs of illegal entry into her house. A friend of ours stayed with her one night, and he insisted nothing happened all night, but she said the thing was there that night too. I couldn't tell what was going on? Had she gone crazy? We haven't heard from her in over six months. Her parents put out all these fliers and got on TV and everything, but nothing. Her bank account had money in it, so she hadn't used any money, and her car was still parked at her apartment complex. She hadn't packed anything, and everything in her house was like she had never left. The police looked through her cell phone and say they saw all the pictures with the figure in them, but they couldn't make out what the figure was, how (if at all) the figure had gotten into her house, or how the figure had taken her. Everyone assumed foul play though... I was looking through my cell phone yesterday... and I noticed the figure in the background of my selfies and videos. Category:Computers and Internet Category:Beings Category:Disappearances